Craving
by aimili-sage
Summary: They thought they knew everything about being a wolf. They were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the beginning of my one shot, Craving. **

The stories were told around the fires. Stories of Taha Aki and the Cold Ones, of the Third Wife and her sacrifice, of the golden-eye Cold Ones and the treaty. Only a few believed that they were real, that men changed into large wolves.

Journals were read and dissected. Imprinting became a gift of the Spirits, pointing to the wolf's perfect mate. But as any interpretation of old texts, they were wrong.

Those weren't the only journals. There were hidden ones. These told of how it really was to be a wolf. Of the hunger, the want, the craving.

The Third Pack gave the secret journals to their fourth member to conceal. No one from the tribe knew of his phase; they thought the bloodline too diluted with hokwat blood. Only one son was told the obscure truth.

But as decades past, and tragedy after tragedy hit the tribe's prominent families, it was forgotten.

Until the disappearance of one of the tribe's sons. Then it was remembered. And the ghastly truth became knowledge to a few selected members.

The son returned home, bigger, stronger. And the disappearances began.


	2. Chapter 2

March

He gritted his teeth in irritation. He stretched his neck, trying to shake it off. He growled when one of the townies ran by, screaming.

"Sam?" He glanced down at his girlfriend. "Are you alright?"

He just nodded. A conversation a few feet away caught his attention. Jake was talking to a pretty brunette hokwat and a few of her friends. He snorted when they mentioned the Cullens. "The Cullens don't come here," he said.

The girl's doe-brown eyes landed on him. He stood up to his full height and puffed out his chest. She smiled at him before turning her attention back to Jake.

Throughout the day, he covertly observed her. He wanted to talk to her, but Jake wouldn't leave her side. She even had several hokwat boys circling her.

His eyes were half-closed as he watch her and Jake walk down the beach. The images that ran through his head belonged to a porn site. Leah clung to his arm, as if she sensed where his thoughts were.

After a while, he stood and stretched. "Gotta take a leak." He kissed the top of Leah's head before taking off to the outhouses. As he waited, _she_ walked up.

She glanced at him through her lashes, giving him a little smile.

"Sam Uley," he said, extending his hand. She took it.

"Bella Swan."

"Ah. Charlie's daughter. Welcome home, little sister."

She looked from her hand to his. "I think you're off by several shades. I think I was the whitest person in Arizona."

"That may be, but you've got Quileute blood in you. Old Quil would know for sure."

Her head tilted in puzzlement. "How can you tell? I mean, without going to Old Quil."

"Your cheekbones." He ran a finger down one, then his own. "The shape is very similar. I bet if you braid your hair in the traditional way, your bone structure will give it away."

She stared at him. "That's interesting. I'll have to ask Charlie." A breeze from the ocean blew strands of her hair in his direction.

His nose wrinkled. "You need to switch perfume or shampoo. That one's too sweet."

Her forehead crunched in confusion. "I'll keep that in mind."

"What the hell are you doing about finding my son, Charlie Swan?!"

"Allison," Billy admonished.

"I'm out here every other day, Alli, scouring the woods. I have every park ranger in the area doing the same. On top of that, I have reports of several murders out near Beaver and Lake Pleasant." He grabbed her arms. "I'm doing everything I can. We'll find Sam."

He watched the girls set up their campsite. He inhaled deeply, letting out a soft growl. Honeysuckle and lilies. He salivated at the scents. He pawed the ground restlessly. Night could not fall quickly enough.

It was full dark now. He slunk out of the shadows. They gasped when he appeared at the firelight's edge. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sam? Oh my God, Sam!" Leah ran towards her boyfriend. He easily caught her. "Where the hell have you been? We've been going crazy."

He tore his gaze from the other girl to look at the one in his arms. "Spirit quest. I couldn't tell anyone where I was going."

"You had to do it naked?" the other girl queried.

His lips twitched. "Had to be all natural." He set Leah down.

She scanned him. She barely hit the top of his shoulder. His arms were as big as tree limbs. He was as wide as two of her, and then some. He rivaled the biggest linebacker. And the heat nearly scorched her. "You grew." Her gaze fell to his crotch. "All over."

He smirked. "Better to please you with, my dear," his voice rumbled.

The other girl joined them. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Sam, this is my cousin, Emily. Emily, this is my Sam."

Their eyes met. It was as if something clicked inside him. He felt whole, yet still hollow.

Emily grabbed his hand. "Why don't you join us?"

He allowed her to lead her into camp and to a blanket. He lowered himself down, watching her. He glanced at Leah when she touched his arm.

"I've missed you," she said softly.

"We need to talk, Lee." He cut his eyes to her cousin. "When we don't have ears around."

She frowned. "Sam?"

His eyes flashed yellow. "When we're alone, Leah," he growled. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before grabbing her neck. "Things have changed," he breathed into her ear. "Defy me and die. Do what I say and you'll see your parents again. Do you understand?"

She stared at him in fright. "Yes."

"Not a word against me," he reminded. She nodded. He kissed her lips. "Good girl. I'm gonna fuck Emily. Go into the tent. **DO NOT** come out until I say, no matter what you hear." She nodded again, tears filling her eyes. He shook her slightly. "No tears. You are descended from warriors."

Leah stood, hesitating for a moment. Sam nodded to the tent. She crossed to the shelter.

"Where you going, Leah?" Emily asked.

"I'm tired. I feel a headache coming on."

"Okay." Emily watched in confusion as her cousin entered the tent. Her gaze fell on the man a few feet away. He was leaning against a log, his hands behind his head and his legs stretched in front of him. His dick stood proudly from his lap.

She couldn't stop staring. It was long, reaching his navel, and looked to be as thick as her wrist. Unconsciously she licked her lips. She was captivated as she watched his hand wrap around his member and began to stroke it.

"Come here, Emily."

She started at his voice. "What about Leah?" she asked as she closed the distance between them.

"We have an understanding." She absently nodded as she lowered herself next to him. "Touch me."

She tentatively reached out, but snatched her hand back when she brushed him. Her fingertips felt like they were burnt. He grabbed her wrist. She gasped. His fingers were scorching her skin. He forced her hand around him.

"I said touch me," he growled. He moved her hand along his erection. His inner self was scratching and nipping at him. It wanted more. "You want me, Emily," he cooed. "I can smell it. Strip for me."

"Sam," she protested.

"Either take your own clothes off or I'll rip them off. Your choice."

She stood on shaking legs and took her clothes off. She stood there, trembling, as she waited for his next move. This was not the gentle Sam Leah told her about.

He maneuvered her to stand above him. He stuck his nose at the apex of her thighs and inhaled. "Hmm. Lilies." His tongue snaked out to swipe at her clit. With a gasp, she clutched his head.

A lick or two, a suck and a nip and she screamed her completion to the stars. When she regained her sight, she was on her hands and knees with him behind her. She screamed again when he entered her with one stroke.

Leah lay in the tent with her hands over her ears, but it could bloke out the sounds. She could hear them rutting just a few yards away. His grunts and groans, her whimpers and yells. She could feel her heart harden as the hours passed.

Dawn was breaking when the zipper opened. Sam crawled through the opening.

"Where's Emily?" she spat.

His eyes flashed yellow briefly. "Sleeping. We need to talk."

"If you think that we're still together after you fucked my cousin all night, you're sadly mistaken."

"**SHUT UP**." He was in her face instantly. "Listen. They're true. All of them."

"The legends?" He nodded. "Of the spirit warriors?" Again he nodded. "That's a bunch of bullshit, Sam."

"I'm not bullshitting. I've been a wolf for the past two weeks. You know I'd been changing in attitude and stature the month before. But something's wrong, Lee. All the stories that were told," he paused, "I don't think that's all of it."

"Something's missing? Like what?"

"When I met Emily's eyes earlier, something clicked. I _had_ to have her, fuck her. But that's not all. I _need_ to feel her beneath my jaws. I _have _to devour her."

She gulped. "You're gonna kill her?"

"I'm craving her blood on my muzzle. I stopped the phase several times already, but I can't anymore."

"Are you gonna kill me too?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "There's something about you that the wolf likes." He nosed along her neck, inhaling her scent. "It's there, inside you." He nipped at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "I can smell it." His head jerked to side. "She'll wake up soon. Don't be here for it." His eyes met hers. "Start running. It'll be over soon."

"Sam."

"Tell them you went for a walk this morning and found her like that when you returned."

"Like what?"

"You don't wanna know. Put your shoes on and go."

Sam waited until he couldn't hear Leah anymore before phasing into the wolf. He glanced down at the woman before him. He was hungry. He watched as she opened her eyes and growled.

Emily screamed as a large black wolf descended upon her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chief Swan," Charlie said as picked up the receiver.

"Charlie, it's Billy. Sam's back. Strolled right up to Quil's, buck naked."

"Where's he been?" Charlie asked as pulled a file closer.

"Spirit journey is what we're gonna tell everyone. Write 'lost in the woods' for official purposes." Billy was quiet for a moment. "He's a warrior now."

"I'll be there in twenty." He hung up the phone. As he gathered his jacket, the dispatcher stuck her head in the door.

"Chief, we just got a call from the rangers. A girl was found on the top end of the Res. Her companion is shook up bad. Found the body when returning from a walk."

"I'll check into it. Send Mark and Steve. Sam Uley's returned. I'm gonna take his statement then I'll go to the site. Send the location to my phone."

On his way to La Push, he called his daughter. "Hello?"

"Bells, I'm gonna be tied up for a while. Sam Uley's back and a body was found."

She gasped. "Who was it?"

"I'm not sure, honey. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I had to take a pain pill when I got in from school."

"Lay on the couch and rest. I'll eat while I'm there. Call for pizza or Chinese. I don't want you up if you don't need to be."

"I'm fine, Dad. Edward's here."

He ground his teeth at that information. "I'll see you in the morning, Bells. Love you."

"'Kay, Dad. Love you too."

He snapped his phone closed just as he pulled into the Ateara yard. Billy and Harry were waiting on the porch. "I swear, he doesn't let Bella take a piss without someone watching her. If he's not around, his sister is," Charlie bitched as he climbed the steps.

"Cullen at the house again?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I know they are our enemies and all that, but I do like them. It's just Edwin get under my skin. Think he knows it all." They shot Charlie a frown. "Let's go in. I'm explaining this once."

They found Quil, or Old Quil as most called him, sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee in his hands. Molly Swan Ateara was placing three more coffee cups down before turning to the stove.

"Hey, Aunt Molls," Charlie greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Hello, sweetheart. Sit down."

"Tell Quil what you were going on about, Charlie," Harry prompted.

"Okay. Here's how I see it. The Cullens have been here for a year and half with nothing happening. Edwin's the only one to get under my skin, even without him dating Bells."

"What about those murders north of here?" Billy prompted.

"Let him finish," came a deep voice from the hallway. All turned to see a towel-clad Sam enter the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Ms. Molly. The pants didn't fit."

"That's fine, dear. Sit and eat. We have plenty." She set a large bowl of beef stew in front of him.

"Keep going, Charlie."

Charlie shook off his shock. "As I was saying, I actually like most of the Cullens. Uncle Quil, your dad wrote the same thing in his journals. The one he couldn't stand was Edwin. Now, the murders north of here were not them. I think they would have happened if the Cullens were here or not. Carlisle told me what really happened in Phoenix."

Sam looked up. "What happened in Phoenix?"

"Two weeks ago, three nomads came across the Cullens playing baseball with Bella. One went to attack, but they were out numbered. They sent Bella to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper, while the others laid a false trail to capture them. It didn't work. He took off after Bella."

The wolf surged forward, causing his man to stand and lean over the table. "What else?"

"If you sit your ass back down, I'll tell you." Charlie met his glare. He started back up when Sam lowered into the chair. "He lured Bella out to a ballet studio with an old tape of Renee, said he'll kill her if Bella didn't meet him. He broke her leg and threw her into the mirrors, cutting her up pretty bad. He also bit her."

The chair slammed back as the wolf began to pace and growl. "Is she one of them now?"

"No. Edwin suck the venom out and the nomad is dead."

"And this Edwin is at your house?"

"Bella's dating him," Harry offered. He glanced at the clock and frowned.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Billy asked over the growling.

"Leah and Emily should home by now. They were camping at the north part of the Res last night."

Charlie froze and the growling stopped. "Harry, I got a call before coming out here. A body was found out there this morning."

"Let's go." Harry dragged Charlie up and to the cruiser.

Quil watched as Sam began eating again. "You know something."

Sam glanced up, eyes flashing yellow. "What can you tell me about being a wolf?"

"There's this thing called imprinting," Billy began. "The moment you look into a girl's eyes, she becomes your everything. She's your soulmate. She connects you to the earth. She completes you."

"You don't believe this," Quil stated.

"I chose my own mate."

"The pack is back, Charlie. You can't tell me that the Cullens had nothing to do with it," Harry said.

"They didn't. The nomads caused the change. They phase in times of danger. Ephraim's pack was already phased when they arrived 80 years ago."

"Except one."

"Even him. I read the journals too." They pulled up to the trailhead, where police cars and an ambulance waited.

"Chief Swan," Steve Johnson called out. He met them, looking at Harry questioningly.

"Steve, Harry Clearwater. His daughter and cousin were camping up here last night."

Steve nodded. "The young lady that found the body was the girl's cousin. She's at the ambulance now." Harry took off to the vehicle. His voice dropped. "It was a bear attack. It ate some of her organs."

"Who was attacked?"

"Umm. Emily Young. Leah Clearwater came running to the station, yelling and crying about an attack. It was gruesome, Chief."

Charlie let out a silent sigh of relief. "Everything gathered at the site?"

"Yes, Chief. Some black hair was found. Seems to be a black bear."

He nodded and went to speak to Leah.

Quil tossed and turned for most of the night. Molly found him at the kitchen table, staring at a sheet of paper.

"What are you doing, Quil?"

"Making a list."

"Of?" she prompted.

"The bloodlines. Sam, Jake and Junior are the direct descendants of the old pack. Then we have Jared and Jackson Cameron and Collin and Caleb Littlesea from the Black line, then Paul Lahote and Seth Clearwater from the Clearwater line."

She glanced over his shoulder. "You forgot that your Aunt Amelia married Edmond Clearwater. Brady and Alex Fuller. Are those their ages?" She pointed to a number.

"Yeah." He ran his hands over his face. Sam's the oldest at 18, followed by Jared, Junior, Jake and Paul at 15. Seth is 14, Brady and Collin 12, Jackson 10, and Alex and Caleb 9."

"They're just babies," she whispered.

"Hopefully it won't happen that young."

The black wolf sat outside the house, listening as an argument ensued. Two brothers were fighting about a video game. The older stormed out of the house after their mother intervened.

Deep in the forest, the boy screamed and fell over. Another wolf was born.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie opened the door to find his aunt and uncle on his porch. "Uncle Quil, Aunt Molly." He kissed her cheek. "What are you doing here?" A young man bound up the step behind them. "Five? Damn, boy. What the hell is your mom feeding you?"

Quil V smiled. "It's all Nana. Is Bella home?"

"She's up in her room." Charlie noticed his uncle's hands as his young cousin passed by him to pound up the stairs.

"Is the Cullen here?" Quil signed.

He nodded then signed back. "Little fucker comes in through the window. He'll be gone by the time Junior makes it up there."

Molly held up grocery bags. "I'm going to fix us dinner. Bella shouldn't be standing right now."

He gestured to the kitchen. "Have at it. We've been surviving off of pizza, Chinese and whatever Bells had frozen." He pulled a couple of cups down for coffee. He placed a cup before Quil as Molly bustled about the kitchen. He took a sip, staring at his uncle. "What's up?"

"I need Henry's journals."

Charlie sat back. "Why?"

Quil sighed. "We were telling Sam of the legends. When he was told of imprinting, he scoffed. All the journals we have say that an imprint is the wolf's other half, his mate. Dad told me that Henry wrote the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"Everything. The wolves, the pack, imprinting. Nothing was sacred. He wrote it all down." He spun his coffee cup a few times. "Jared Cameron phased last night." With a sigh, he pulled out a piece of paper.

Charlie opened it to find a list of names. "What's this?"

"Those who have bloodlines."

"Eleven. Sweet Jesus, that's a large pack."

"If the Cullens stay for a long time. Sam said he could smell the wolf in Leah Clearwater."

Charlie choked. "A girl?" He glanced up at the ceiling. "Bella," he said softly.

Quil shook his head. "Leah is of all three families. Bella is of one."

He nodded. "Let me get the journals." He soon returned, carrying several. Placing them before his uncle, he resumed his seat. "Those are all of them."

Quil checked the dates of his father-in-law's journals. "Ah. Here it is. _I was waiting in line at the post office when someone bumped into me from behind. I swallowed a growl and turned. Gray eyes stared up at me from beneath blond lashes. I felt everything settle within me. All the rage and chaos I have been feeling for the past several years, quieted. I had to have her. After she made her apologies, and I took care of my business, I followed her home. Unfortunately, it was in the opposite direction of home._

_"I returned that night. I needed her. I _craved_ her. I had to feel her warmth surround my cock. I had to possess her, consume her. She was receptive of me when I knocked on her door. We spent the night fucking in each room of her house. Never before had I been insatiable. Near dawn, I took her deep into the woods behind her home. There my wolf devoured her, ate her flesh. When I returned home to Amelia, I could feel the wolf within me settle. My love even commented how at peace I seemed."_

The silence became deafening. The trio jumped at the sound of Five's booming laugh from upstairs.

"I need to inform the council of this," Quil said.

"Tomorrow," Molly said. "Tonight we're going to spend with family."

"Rubbish," Thomas Uley said. "You want us to believe that our grandfathers, your own father, were murderers."

"Once they are chosen by the wolf, they are no longer human," Quil stated. "Murderer is a human term. It no longer applies to them."

"You're using present tense," Harry observed.

"Because the pack has returned." He waited for the uproar to die down. "Sam Uley phased a little over two weeks ago, Jared Cameron the night before last. We all know the signs, but we ignored them. High fevers though they feel fine, short tempers, abnormal grow spurts."

"Fuck," Ashley Lahote muttered as she leaned back in her chair. "Paul's next."

"He won't be the only one," Billy spoke up. "Jake and Quil will follow."

"Along with Leah. That's only if the Cullens leave now. If not, we will have the largest pack ever," Quil added.

"Um, has anyone noticed that Embry Call fits the description of a pre-phased wolf?" Sebastian Cameron asked.

Silence then curses rang out.

"Who's his father?" Ashley asked.

"Isn't that the million dollar question?" Harry queried.

"Look into his family tree first," Billy said. "He could be descended from one of the sisters, like the Camerons, Lahotes and Swans are. Now, what does Henry say about mating?"


	5. Chapter 5

April

The black wolf watched dispassionately as the silver wolf growled and snarled. The dark brown wolf stood at his right shoulder.

_Are you finished?_ Sam asked.

_Fuck you_, Paul snarled.

You're not my type, sunshine. There're things to do. If you're finished bitching and moaning, we can get to them then get you to shift back.

_Aren't you hungry?_ Jared asked. They heard his stomach rumble. _We'll run the perimeter then phase back and you can get some of Molly Swan's food. Then you can go see your dad and grandma._

_They know?_ That sent the wolf into another snarling rant. _They couldn't fucking tell me?_

_They just found out a week ago_, Sam clarified. _Let's run and I'll tell you everything you need to know._

He watched from the tree line. The elders never found a connection through the sisters, so it had to be his father. If it was Joshua, like Thomas thought, he was going to hunt him down and rip his spleen out and let the vultures feast on him. He was not going to sully his wolf with _that man's_ flesh.

The quiet teen exploded in temper at his mother. Cursing and yelling about nothing but going to the movies with Jacob and Quil and he hadn't cleaned his room. He stormed out of the house with his mother still fussing behind him.

Sam followed silently behind him as he tore through the forest. A hundred feet in, he fell to the ground, screaming. The older boy removed his shorts before phasing. With a snap and a pop, a gray wolf with black spots stood in the other boy's spot.

Confusion and fear were prominent in his mind.

_**Don't run**_, Sam ordered.

_Who's that?_ The wolf turned in circles. It shrank back when the black wolf stepped forward. _Holy shit! There's a big, fucking wolf in front of me. Fucker's massive._

That's me, Embry. It's Sam.

Sam. Dude, what the fuck is going on?

"How many?" Carlisle asked in shock.

"Four. In just two months time," Edward answered. They sat high in a tree on their side of the treaty line. "I don't think it's going to stop anytime soon, Carlisle. There will be at least two more. Neither the Black or Ateara heir has phased. That will put the pack at six. The way that it's going now, they'll phase next month. The fever's set in."

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do they know if any others have it?"

"They're too young. Only one other that is the same age." He paused for a moment. "I need to keep Bella away from them, off the reservation."

"You can't, Edward. Not only is Charlie and Billy Black best friends, they're also cousins. His aunt is married to Elder Ateara."

"They'll kill her, Carlisle! A young girl went missing this morning!"

"They're her family, Edward. When school lets out, we're going on vacation. All of us. We'll be gone for two months."

"Carlisle!"

"We'll be over run by wolves if we stay. Let the fever settle."

"So what is this imprint bullshit?" Paul asked as he threw twigs on the fire.

"An imprint is the person who calms the wolf. Your head and thoughts are chaotic from the wolf, right?" Sam asked. Embry and Paul nodded. "When you meet your imprint, everything is quiet. The wolf can focus on the most important things. Such as protecting the tribe and finding his mate."

"So an imprint and a mate are not the same thing?" Embry queried.

"God, no."

"How can you tell the difference?"

"You crave your imprint. You want to possess every inch of her then devour her. A mate, you want to fuck six ways to Sunday. Make sure she is satisfied in every way. That she's sheltered, well fed, happy. She is made just for you."

Paul snorted. "Sounds like more bullshit to me."

"Have you found your mate?" Embry ignored his brother wolf.

"I might have. I was interested in someone before I phased, but I haven't seen her since." Sam looked toward the cabin, where sounds of sex were prevalent.

Embry was quiet for a moment. "Why do we have to devour our imprint? I don't really understand that."

Sam thought for a moment, trying to put wolfen feelings into human words. "Our wolves feel that things are missing from its life, like a mate. But until our imprint is found, it's not safe to mark a mate. The wolf is still too disordered. When we consume our imprint, we will always have that calm within us."

"And the full moon?"

He smiled. "We need to eat. Didn't you finally feel full after the full moon?"

"But we're protectors."

"Of our tribe, yes. They were not of our tribe."

"Kim is."

"Imprints are forgiven. Even Taha Aki ate his imprint."

Paul snickered. "And not in a good way either."


	6. Chapter 6

June

Bella staggered into the kitchen. Charlie smirked as he pretended to read the paper. He observed as she bounced off the chair on her way to the counter. She poured a cup of coffee as she yawned then added several spoons of sugar and cream. She plopped into the chair across the table from her father.

"Would you like some coffee with your sugar and cream, Bells?"

"Ha ha, Dad. You're hilarious. Should take it on the road. Maybe you'll get luck and open for Gabriel Iglesias. He's making bank now. Traveling all over the world. You could use your knowledge of small town cops as your act. You know, coffee and donuts."

"Who's the comedian now?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "What's on the agenda today?"

She shrugged. "Angela is helping with vacation bible school, Jessica and Tyler are at the community center for the various summer camps, Mike's working. Ben and Eric are taking some computer tech classes at Port Angeles Community College. Don't care what Lauren's up to."

"What about the gang at La Push? Leah and Embry might be free today. Jake and Quil are working on Jake's Rabbit. Go enjoy the beach."

She glanced outside. "It's raining."

"When isn't it in Forks? What about Edwin and Alice?"

She sighed. "The whole family is gone until mid-August. They're taking a road trip and camping out at various campgrounds. I think they're gonna stay in Yellowstone for a few weeks."

His eyebrow raised in shock. "Alice and the blond are actually gonna go camping? I can see Mrs. Cullen doing that, but not the girls."

She smiled. "I know. But the whole family enjoys it. Something about not taking things for granted. You know, cause they're richer than Midas."

Charlie chuckled. "True. Why don't you get a summer job? Maisy's looking for a waitress." She raised her eyebrow. "Yeah. You'll be owing her to replace the dishes. La Push Community Center is always looking for volunteers. I know. Why don't you come with me to the station. We could always use a clerk." He noticed her face. "We have faster internet."

"Right. La Push. Don't get your hopes up. I'm whiter than snow."

"Aunt Molly volunteers there."

"She's married into the tribe."

He frowned. "Bells, you do know that my grandfather was half Quileute, don't you? Both of us were born in La Push. We're members of the tribe. Molly's a quarter Quileute."

Her face paled even more. "I-I'll check with Aunt Molly." She stumbled up the stairs.

Bella was helping some of the kids at La Push Community Center take cookies out of the oven. She could feel someone watching her. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed a group standing just inside the door.

"Hey, Swan!" The girl broke off from them and crossed to her. "I should have known that you were here. I swear I could smell your famous ginger and lemon cookies." She wiped at her mouth. "I'm drooling."

It took her a moment to realize who was in front of her. "Leah? Oh my God. I haven't seen you in forever." After placing the pan on the counter, she hugged her friend. "What have you been up to?"

"I got a job with the tribe. Sam heads it up. We patrol the community, keeping an eye out for troublemakers. We ran off a guy last month trying to sell drugs at the middle school."

"Holy shit," Bella said softly. She looked over Leah's shoulder at the quartette still standing by the door. "Why don't they come inside more? I'm sure the kids will enjoy playing with them."

"It's just me and Embry today. Jared and Paul are on rotation while Sam has a construction job up in Forks. You know, Bella, you really need to stop wearing that perfume. It's too sweet."

Her eyes widened, meeting the other girl's. "A friend gave it to me. Said she was allergic. I'll throw it out when I get home."

Leah's eyebrow rose. "Really. Are you sure you won't get another bottle in a few months? Like when school starts up again?"

"Why does it seem we're have a conversation on two different levels?"

"Cause we are." She tapped her nose. "My nose is very sensitive. Have you been cleaning with bleach lately?"

She took a step back. "Leah?" She gasped when her friend's eyes flashed yellow.

She leaned closer. "If one legend is true, wouldn't it stand that the other is as well?"

Bella tripped over the door jam on her way into the house to answer the phone. Her hip banged into the entryway table, causing her to fall into sideways. After picking herself up, she just missed the phone. It immediately began to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell have you been? Your future went black for most of the day."

"Hello to you too, Edward. I was helping my aunt at the community center on the reservation."

"What did I tell you about going down there? It's not safe, Isabella."

She took a deep breath then slowly let it out. "Why is it not safe, Edward? You never explained that to me."

"Stay out of La Push. I can't follow you there."

"You're not even in the same state, Edward. I'm fine, obviously. You're talking to me now."

"Don't be a smartass. Volunteer at Forks' community center. Or better yet, take the job with your father."

"Stop watching my future, Edward. There are plenty of volunteers in Forks. I'm helping my tribe."

"What tribe? You're a shade or two darker than I am."

"My grandfather was half Quileute. Since my dad and I were born in La Push, we are part of the tribe."

Silence came through the phone. "If that's true, I can't change you. None of us can. We can't even take you away and fake your death. They'll come after us."

"Well?" Sam demanded, looking between Paul and Embry.

"No," they answered together.

He let out a breath. "Thank the spirits."

"You better hope that same answer applies to Jake and Quil," Jared said as he stretched out on the couch. "Looks like they might phase in a month or two. The fever's set in."

"Seth hit a major growth spurt," Leah admitted.

"So has Brady and Collin. Jackson, Alex and Caleb are fine."

"What about the sisters?" Embry queried. "Leah phased."

"She's a descendent of Ateara, Black and Uley. Jules and Talia are from only one line. So is Bella. The only ones that would be close are Rachel and Rebecca Black," Sam stated.


	7. Chapter 7

August

Bella flopped on to her back then kicked off her covers. She was restless for some reason. She glanced at her opened window. Edward wasn't due back for another week, but their area of Washington was experiencing a heat wave. There was no sign of rain for at least more two weeks.

She bit her lip as she thought of Sam. He had intrigued her when they met in March. He had commented on her perfume then. She knew now it was from Edward being in her room while she slept.

She shifted, rubbing her legs together. Moisture pooled between her legs every time she thought of Sam Uley. Her hands hesitantly moved to the edge of her panties. With a deep breath, she slipped them off.

She tentatively circled her clit with one hand as the other dipped down to tease her entrance. When she closed her eyes, deep brown orbs stared down at her from a dark tan face. Closely cropped black hair was beginning to grow out, giving a shaggy appearance. Arms were crossed over a wide, bare chest, biceps bulging. Washboard abs tapered into a trim waist. A trail of black hair extended from navel to a patch of hair that showed over the top of a pair of unbuttoned shorts. Hips made a deep "V" to disappear into the shorts.

Her breath caught as a hand lowered to the zipper. His eyes flashed yellow as the zipper released each tooth. His shorts fell with little prompting. His lips smirked when her eyes widened at his length and girth. His hand gripped his dick. A shudder ran through him at the first stroke.

"Open your legs wider, sweetheart," his deep voice rumbled out. "Let me look at you." She did as instructed. "Perfect."

Sam took a deep breath, letting out a little growl when he smelt her. His dick was instantly hard. He eyed the tree outside her window. Maybe he'll have a view inside. Quickly he scaled it. Straddling a branch, he leaned back against the trunk. Perfect view inside.

Her legs were splayed open, revealing her pretty, pink pussy. He was pleased to notice it was bare. He opened his pants, granting instant relief to his erection. His hands fell to his groin; one stroked his dick while the other cupped and massaged his balls. He matched her stroke for stroke.

Gasps and mewls assaulted his ears. A low growl rattled his chest. His name left her lips when she climaxed, causing his release. He milked his cock, watching her body shudder with aftershocks. A smirk crossed his lips as he leaned over and wiped his cum on the windowsill then on the tree.

After fastening his shorts, he jumped down. "Soon, sweetheart," he whispered.

The wolf lowered himself to the ground and barely breathed. The wind was coming from the east, blowing the leeches' scent straight to him. He covered his nose with his paws, blanking his mind so they wouldn't realize he was there.

"We need to leave," the copper-topped leech was saying as he paced. "I always knew we were a danger to her, but she's a danger to us as well."

"We don't know that for sure, Edward," the pixie said. "I don't see anything happening."

"But you don't know that for sure. The wolves are involved. I've smelt them all over the house. They've been coming by."

"She's probably related to some."

"She definitely is. Her great-great grandmother was a Black. Her great aunt is married to an Ateara. That's two right there. But there's one scent that is more prominent." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll have to break it off. It will devastate her."

"Of course it will. You've been glammering her enough. Back off for now. No more going to her room at night. Tell her that Carlisle put his foot down about that." She picked at her nails. "What do you make of the people disappearing?"

"Carlisle says that they're more than likely vampire attacks, though some smell of the wolves. He figures that the wolves show up afterwards."

"But you don't think so."

"No. There are seven wolves now. The last full moon, seven bodies were discovered. I think they're more like Children of the Moon than we believed."

"But we don't know of the other shape shifters. It could just be a trait they all share. Carlisle recognized the vampire scents. It was Victoria and Laurant."

"Jasper's going to love saying I told you so."

A grin formed on the pixie's lips. "Let the wolves handle them. That'll keep them from Bella."

The wolf waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps or smell them.

_Come back_, his Alpha told him. _There's much to discuss._


	8. Chapter 8

8 – Lost and Found

September

"Where did the necklace come from?" Edward asked. He had never seen her wear jewelry of that caliber before.

Bella smiled as she lifted the locket. "Aunt Molly gave it to me for my birthday since she and Uncle Quil won't be here. It was her mother's. Since there are no female Atearas, she passed it to me."

He frowned slightly. "Maybe their grandson or his mother would have wanted it."

"Joy thought it should come to me since I'm the last Swan."

"It doesn't suit you. I'll get you one that does."

She frowned at his retreating back.

"She has the necklace?" Sam queried.

"Yeah. She thinks it belonged to our great-grandmother," Quil responded.

"And?"

"Granddad said that it will work. She's been out of their influence for months now. The necklace will work its magic."

"Good."

Bella stood there in shock. Sparkle ass said what? "You don't want me?"

Edward looked away. "You were just a distraction. You'll forget about us soon. Human minds are like sieves." His gaze settled on her again. "Do me a favor. Don't do anything stupid. For Charlie's sake." He kissed her forehead and disappeared.

She remained motionless for a moment before exploding in anger. "You fucking asshole!" she screamed. "Don't do anything stupid? For Charlie's sake?" She began stomping further into the woods. "How bout leaving me in the woods, alone, where you told me not to go! I hope you can hear me, jackass!" She continued to rant and rave, not paying attention to her surroundings or the time. When she finally realized it was getting colder, she took stock of where she was. "Fucking great," she muttered. With a sigh, she sat at the base of tree to wait. Charlie will have a search party out for her.

It was full dark when she hear rustling near by. "Please don't be a vampire," she whispered. The bushes parted to reveal Sam Uley. Her eyes widened as she scanned him from head to toe. Shirtless, with all his muscles on display, unbuttoned shorts hanging low on his hip, no shoes. When she lifted her gaze, she was met with his smirk.

"Bella," he greeted. His low voice caused a shiver to go through her.

"Sam."

He glanced around. "Kinda far out. Where's the boyfriend?"

"Gone. He broke up with me."

His posture changed and his eyes hardened. "He left you here?" he growled.

"No, closer to the house. I got pissed and took a walk." She glanced around. "Then I got lost."

"You know there are things out in the woods."

She noticed he was closer. "I know. Better than you think." She got up, dusted her butt off and walked closer. "Are we going?"

His nose wrinkled. "Yeah. But first you need to strip."

Her eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?"

"The . . . perfume is too strong. Hurts my nose."

"I'm not traipsing back home in just my underwear, Uley." Something came flying out of the dark to smack her in the face. "What the hell?"

"It's a shirt, Bella. Put it on."

Turning around, she grumbled and groused as she stripped to her bra and panties, then pulled on the shirt. "Ready." She squeaked when he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. "You know, piggy back or bridal would have worked fine."

"Yeah, but then I couldn't do this." He backed her into a tree and took possession of her lips. At her gasp, his tongue invaded her mouth. When they parted, he gazed down at her. "I've been wanting to do that for months." He kissed her again; this time he ground his groin into hers.

She broke away, gasping for air. "Sam, please."

He groaned and pulled away from the tree. "We're almost there."

By the time they made it to the clearing, Bella was squirming in Sam's arms. He stopped in the middle and fell to his knees, his lips attached to hers. In quick session, he ripped her panties off, turned her around and pushed her to her hands and knees. The sound of his zipper was lost among her mewls and his harsh breathing.

"I can't take my time right now, Bella." With that warning he began to push into her untried body. She cried out when he broke through her hymen. "Shhh," he crooned. "The worst part is over."

Slowly he thrust into her. Looking down, he saw her virgin blood on his dick and growled. She was his until the end of their days. Only his. "Mine," he growled, increasing his pace. The slapping of their bodies echoed through the clearing. Groans, growls and whimpers joined the orchestra.

"Sam, please. Oh God, please," she begged.

"Cum, Bella," he ordered.

The rubber band in her stomach broke. She cried out as euphoria washed through her. Her arms buckled, sending her chest to the ground. He growled at her position and began to hammer into her. His movements stuttered as his own orgasm crashed into him. He threw back his head and howled his completion.

Other howls were sent up to celebrate the mating of the Alpha couple.


	9. Chapter 9

9 – Halloween

Charlie whistled as he clomped down the stairs. All was right in his world. The pissant was gone, and his daughter was safe and mated to Sam. When he entered the kitchen, he stopped. Bella was sitting at the table, crying.

"Oh, sweetheart." He crouched before her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I tried to f-fix breakfast," she sobbed. "But I w-was sick."

"That's no reason to cry."

She glanced up. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her nose glowed. What caught Charlie's attention was the blood smears around her mouth and up her cheeks. "I ate the s-steaks we were g-going to h-have for supper."

"It's okay, Bells." He pulled her into his arms.

"But I don't eat meat!" she screeched.

"Honey, sometimes our bodies crave different things. It means something is missing."

"Raw meat, Dad?"

"Your mom used to suck on the pebbles at Second Beach. Sue ate dirt with both Leah and Seth. Come on. Go take a shower. You'll feel better."

She nodded and trodded up the stairs.

Angela found Bella hunched over the crack dip. "Bella, that has meat in it. I thought you were a vegetarian."

The brunette swallowed her mouthful. "I am. But I've had such a craving for meat lately."

"C'mon. Let's get a drink."

They joined some of the other girls. They were all dressed as Disney's Princesses. Bella was pre-castle Belle, Angela as Ariel, Jessica as Snow White and Lauren as Cinderella.

"Too bad we don't know anyone from La Push. She would have been a great Pocahontas," Lauren complained.

"That's stereotyping. And I asked her to come," Bella replied. "I think she's bringing friends."

A few hours later, the cabin door burst open to reveal several Quileutes. The Forks group stopped and stared as ten large bodies poured through the door.

"The party has arrived!" Quil shouted when he entered.

Sam watched as a black pirate fawned over Bella. He could see steam coming from Cinderella's ears. He smirked. Someone was jealous. His attention was diverted back to his mate and her partner. They were just leaving the main room. Showtime.

Tyler led Bella to an empty room. Pulling her close, he ravished her mouth. She broke away, panting.

"I need you in my mouth," she whimpered.

"No problem." He quickly unbuckled his belt and groaned as he entered her mouth.

A hand covered his mouth as a hot steel band crossed his chest, pinning his arms. His eyes widened in surprise. Bella glanced above his head, continuing to bob on his dick.

"Are you enjoying yourself with my girl?" came a husky voice in his ear. He shook his head. "Really? You don't enjoy seeing those ruby lips wrapped around your cock? Be honest." He nodded. "Swallow him, baby," the voice commanded Bella. Tyler's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"I'm sure you're a nice guy. But my girl's been having cravings and right now, you fit the bill." With a flash of his arm, hot blood splashed on Bella's face. Tyler screamed behind the hand over his mouth. A hand reached in the gash and rooted around.

"Ah. Here it is." He pulled out the liver. "Here you go, baby. You," he addressed Tyler, "can pass out now." He dropped the boy to wrap his arms around a feasting Bella. She hummed as she devoured her classmate's liver. Every few bites, she offered it to her companion.

"Feel better?" She nodded. "Still hungry?" Another nod. "Jared!" he bellowed.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"How many are left?"

"Cinderella and Jane. Only one guy is left. The Three Amigos have Ariel, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty bent over in the living room, fucking. I think they mated. Paul and the pups have the rest of the girls in a room." He glanced at the fallen boy, licking his lips. "Oh yeah. Seth and Brady found their imprints."

Sam grunted in acknowledgement. "Who do you want, baby?"

"Cinderella."

"Jared, you can have Jane. Wait. Who's the guy that got away?"

"Blond, dressed as Frankenstein."

"Mike," Bella offered.

"Leah's riding him like no tomorrow," Jared finished. "Another mate."

Sam nodded, turning his attention back to his mate. "I know what you need. I know what you're craving."

"What's that?" she whispered against his lips.

"Fresh, raw meat. That's what the pups need right now." He cradled her lower stomach.

**A/N: This was my entry for Tricky Raven's American Horror Story La Push contest, where I won Third Place. The Craving OS will be taken down at the end of the month. Things have been added and removed from the original to fit the story better.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Morning After

Bella snuggled deeper into the covers. A hot hand skimmed up her leg to her hip. Opening her eyes, she rolled over, causing the hand to slip to cradle her little bulge.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Sam's voice rumbled in the quiet room.

"Morning." She glanced around her room. "Is Charlie still here?"

He nodded. "He's cooking breakfast. Ready to get up?"

"Mmm, no." Her arms slipped around his neck. She pulled him down for a kiss. Her lips lingered when he moved away.

"Not with your father in the house. I'll take you home later and ravish you."

"Promise?"

"Definitely."

"How many?" Charlie asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Leah, Jake, Embry and Quil found their mates last night," Sam said. He glanced over at his mate. "What was the total at the party again?"

"Nearly the whole senior class," Bella answered. She chewed on a piece of bacon as she thought. "Bout 30 to 45 were actually there."

"Cover story?" Charlie prompted.

"Mike, Angela, Jessica, Katie and I left early cause Jessica and Lauren got into a fight, Ben was kissing Samantha and Katie caught Austin with another girl. I knew the guys were throwing a Halloween party so Mike and I took them there."

"Cabin is in the middle of the woods," Sam continued. "It's been abandoned for years. Everyone at Forks High was invited by Austin and Tyler. The survivors can't be linked to the setup of the party."

Charlie nodded. "Snapped student or wild animals?"

Sam smirked. "Wild animals, of course. Not everyone will be found in the house."

"Actually both," Bella corrected. "A student snapped, killed a bunch of classmates. A couple of bears smelt the blood and went to investigate. That's what ate the bodies."

"Brilliant," Sam complimented, kissing her on the temple. "I'll call the guys to go shoot up the bodies and make one disappear for good."

Charlie smiled at his daughter. "I better get to work. My day will be busy." He placed a kiss on her head and rubbed her stomach before leaving.

Billy glanced around at the large group around the bonfire and smiled. Four mates had been found, along with two imprints. The Alpha had announced his mate's pregnancy. Pups will be born in the New Year. Maybe more.

With a nod from the Chief, the Alpha growled for silence. All heads swung to face him. "This bonfire is to welcome our new pack members, mates to our wolves," Billy began. "The Quileute have always been a small tribe, and we have always had magic in our blood . . ."


	11. Chapter 11

11 – Aftermath

March

"The disappearances in the Olympic Peninsula continue to baffle police and wildlife experts. Twelve to fifteen people have gone missing from the woods each month."

The television turned off, its black screen giving the reflection of several pale figures.

"Should we investigate, Master?" the largest questioned, his red eyes focused on the figure in the middle.

"A rogue vampire," the blond on the left said.

"That is Carlisle's territory, brother," the brunette on the right said. "Maybe we should invite his family for a visit and question them."

"I remember an interesting conversation I had with Carlisle. It seems as if there was a guardian tribe in the area. He made a treaty with them. It seems as if they returned."

"Are you sure, Master?" a small blond girl asked.

He smiled benevolently at her. "The animals inside of them must be fed. It craves fresh meat. Their mates require the same when breeding." He thought for a moment. "Call Carlisle. Since it is his territory, he might have more insight on this. Jane, I have a mission for you . . ."

"They're beautiful, Bells," Charlie said as he looked down at his grandson. "Ain't it a little cold out here for them?"

"They're Quileute, Dad. Their blood runs hot." She lifted her other son up. He and his brother were clad in just buckskin shirts. "Unwrap him."

"Bells . . ." Her eyes briefly flashed yellow. He quickly stripped the blankets off the baby.

Old Quil stood and raised his arms, chanting. Billy held out his arms for the baby Charlie held. "We gather to present two new members of the pack." He raised the child upwards. "Charles Henry Uley." The pack howled. "Who stands to show the child the ways of his people, the way of the pack?" Embry and Seth stepped forward. Billy nodded and handed the baby to Old Quil. Bella passed the next baby to her Chief. He held the child aloft. "Levi Thomas Uley." More howls echoed over the water. "Who stands to show the child the ways of his people, the way of the pack?" Jake and Paul emerged from the crowd. Again Billy nodded before Old Quil took him.

A smile brightened his face when Sam stopped before him. He ran a finger down the cheek before raising his hands. "Clara Amelia Uley." Howls rose into the night. "Who stands to show the child the ways of her people, the way of the pack?" Leah and Jared appeared. A nod.

Old Quil looked down into the face of the baby. "Our princess." He placed a kiss on her head. "Your prince will soon join you." He glanced at the group of females. Each had a rounded stomach.

June

The man struggled in his captor's arms. His pleas were ignored. Deep in the forest that surrounded Hoquiam, they stopped. A pale girl joined them.

"Please let me go," he begged.

"Shhh. My girl has a craving . . ."

_Fin_


End file.
